Throwing People is Impolite
by ScarletEyce
Summary: This is a one-shot collection of the fics that I'm doing in my WSP Writing Challenge with Amu4ever. First prompt: "You know, Reborn, throwing people is generally considered impolite."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Throwing People is Impolite

 **Warnings:** Does Reborn acting like a child count?

 **Prompt:** "You know, Reborn, it is generally considered impolite to throw people." Given by Amu4ever.

 **Words: 1,034**

 **Notes: This is my first time doing a writing challenge, but so far it's pretty fun. This particular one had a fun prompt, so please enjoy the story! And if you like KHR, maybe check out some of my other stuff...**

"You know, Reborn, it is generally considered impolite to throw people."

"It was an accident."

Tsuna sighed. How did you accidentally throw someone out the window? Just...how? Once he thought about it though, he realized that Reborn was probably one of the few people who wouldn't stop themselves from doing it. His Guardians, for example, would have started it, and then stopped once they realized that it was just a butler.

'Just' a butler. A very expensive butler. A butler who helped keep all of them fed. A butler who was now having several broken bones set. "You know," Tsuna started, "you could have just..stopped your throw. I know you have enough self control to do it. You're the one who taught us to do it."

Reborn crossed his arms and stood straight, raising his head to stare into Tsuna's eyes. "If they can't avoid a simple throw, then they aren't a butler. Besides, they snuck up on me!"

"Reborn, you are the "World's Greatest Hitman", you knew that they were coming up to you. If you didn't know, then there must be something wrong with you. And how was it an accident?"

"An accident is where you don't do something on purpose. I didn't do this on purpose, therefore it was an accident."

"I know what an accident is, Reborn. They happen surprisingly often in this house." Tsuna sighed again. Why did he agree to be the boss? This kind of thing happened constantly. You'd think that a group of professional hitmen would know better than to rip open a bag of flour with too much force, or that they would know better than to try cooking raw chicken in the microwave.

Those were just the kitchen 'accidents'.

"You know, you should be harder on them. Things like this will keep happening if you don't put your foot down," said Reborn.

Tsuna growled under his breath. Put his foot down? Reborn acted like he hadn't tried that before. Well, if that's what Reborn wanted to happen, that's what would happen. "Put my foot down? Fine. From now on, any and all damages caused by my Guardians and you are being paid for by whoever cause it. If they can't pay it, then they will have to pay us back.

"And, any time one of you has an 'accident', you get to be the ones to clean it up. I refuse to have to keep hiring new staff and paying hospital bills." Tsuna felt somewhat bad about doing it, but if he didn't then they would keep doing dumb things and making messes. Sometimes it seemed like they were competing to see who could make him angrier.

And yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. At some point, his anger had turned into exasperation, and then became tinged with amusement and disbelief. As much as he got tired of having to fix anything broken, it was still a welcome respite from his paperwork. And speaking of paperwork...

Tsuna raised his head from where it was resting on his hands and gave Reborn an evil smirk. "Reborn, you didn't happen to accidentally lose some of your paperwork, did you? Because I have copies here, and I am more than willing to wait and watch you fill them all out."

Reborn visibly paled. The only thing that scared Reborn was paperwork. Paperwork was the bane of his existence. He disliked it to the point that he regularly 'lost' it, or it was 'eaten by Leon'. But Tsuna knew. Tsuna knew because he hated paperwork too. And because Tsuna knew, he made sure that Reborn actually completed his, so Tsuna didn't have to it do at the last minute for him again.

Tsuna pointed at a stack of papers that was laying on the floor. The stack easily reached to the top of Tsuna's desk. Revenge was sweet, oh so very sweet. This was Tsuna's only way of getting back at Reborn for all the training (torture) that he went through as a kid. He acknowledged that it had been necessary, but that didn't mean he liked it.

What had started this? That's right, a butler had been coming to inform the two of them that it was time for dinner. He'd caught Reborn right as he was passing a window on the second floor. Despite the fact that the butler had been shouting Reborn's name, Reborn's first response to someone touching his shoulder was to throw them out of the window.

Which reminded him, they really did need to go to dinner. If Tsuna was absent for more than ten minutes, then a full scale search party was formed to try to find him. And that was only if he was late by ten minutes.

"Reborn, you can come to dinner when you're done. I'm sure there will be something left for you. Maybe Bianchi will make something for you," Tsuna said. He stood up from desk number five (the past four had been broken through various means) and headed for door number eight (they really liked breaking his doors. He now only bought cheap easily replaceable ones).

Time to make sure that the dining room hadn't imploded while he was gone. It had happened more than once. For some reason, his Guardians still thought he was innocent. By which he meant that they constantly forgot that yes, he was devious, and yes, he was perfectly willing to take revenge.

They continued to think he was, despite the fact that he had hung them from the chandeliers more than once (really only when he just wanted quiet). At least it meant that they weren't aware of the fact that he gave them more paperwork than normal when they did something stupid.

And as he entered the dining room to a food fight, he realized that maybe they would be hanging from the chandeliers again. Except this time with less clothes.

Tsuna sighed. Well, at least he didn't have to babysit them on jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** 'Mafia Seduction' Works a Little too Well

 **Warnings:** Ummm...I can't think of any...

 **Prompt:** "Tsuna tries Reborns "Mafia seduction" out for the first time...it worked terrifyingly well...especially on Mukuro..." Given by Amu4ever.

 **Words:** 1,570

 **Notes:** This was a fun prompt to write...because it was fun. At least, when my dog wasn't stepping on my arm it was... Thanks to Momma Lici for reviewing!

This had been a horrible idea. What on earth, no, in the universe had possessed him to try out the 'Mafia Seduction' technique Reborn had showed him? And even worse, he had done it on his Guardians! And, shockingly enough, it had worked. It had worked a little too well. Especially on Mukuro.

Which was why he was now running through the forest behind the Vongola Mansion with his favorite short-sleeved button-down shirt streaming out behind him. He didn't even have shoes on, it was the middle of the fracking night, and he was tired, confused, and angry. In that order. Plus, all his gear was back at the mansion, and there was no way that he was going to turn around now.

He heard an owl call above him. That was the first bird he'd heard in a while. Dang. They found him. Or, more likely, knew his general location. Which meant that if he just found a good enough hiding spot... He scanned his surroundings, making sure to look up and check the trees too. It payed off. There was a nice hollow he could hide in that wouldn't be too obvious. He hoped.

Even without his gear, he could still climb. He climbed up to the hollow, which was pretty high up, and curled into it. He took his shirt off, which was a nice black color (he could wear it with almost anything) and pulled it over himself like a blanket. If he covered his pale skin, it would be harder to spot him. He listened intently for footsteps below him.

There. The sound of a branch snapping under the pressure of a foot made dread curl in the pit of his stomach. He slowed his breathing once more, until it was slow and silent. _That's it Tsuna, slow and steady wins the race._ His mouth twisted into a slight smile. He would be using this as blackmail later. If he survived it that is.

The footsteps paused underneath the tree he was in (slow and steady breaths, slow and steady) for a moment. Tsuna forced himself to keep breathing. One of the easiest ways to find someone was to listen for anything that changed when you got close. Like, for example, a sound suddenly not being there. Which meant that not breathing would get him found, and that wasn't good.

This whole thing would probably strike him as incredibly silly later, but right now if he got caught it would be traumatizing. He needed to get somewhere safe. Except, the only place safe from his Guardians when they're on a rampage is behind Reborn...so...if he just convinced Reborn to protect him... He tossed that idea. Reborn would laugh and then throw him back into the forest as 'training.'

So he was on his own. Considering that he hadn't been found yet, he could probably stay there until they stopped looking.

Or maybe not, he thought as he stared at the owl that stared back. Tsuna blinked, and the owl was off, probably heading back to it's master to tell him where Tsuna was. Tsuna said some choice words under his breath as he crawled out from his hollow and pulled his shirt back on. He stood up and hopped over to the next tree, and then the next, heading farther into the forest, and away from his old hiding spot.

Yes, he knew how to tree-hop. According to Reborn, it was an essential skill that would one day save his life. Tsuna just thought that Reborn liked watching him fall from trees (he had seen the popcorn). Although...maybe it was true. It was certainly useful in this situation. He flinched as a large explosion occurred to his left. Well, at least Kyoya and Mukuro were going to be busy for a bit.

Unfortunately, Mukuro might have told others where he was just for kicks. Tsuna had no doubt that Mukuro would break his fight with Kyoya off at some point and come looking for him again. Hopefully he didn't think to do it before the three hours had passed.

Because when those three hours were up, he was going to herd his Guardians back to the mansion and take his anger out on Reborn. He was also going to vow to never use 'Mafia Seduction' on his Guardians again.

According to Reborn (if he could be trusted), 'Mafia Seduction' was what happened when you reached out with your Flames and brushed against someone else's until they were effectively inebriated. It was a very efficient method of information gathering, apparently. Not that he knew personally. The only time he had done it had been earlier, and it had seemed to work for a while.

The problem was that it seemed to work better on his Guardians than he had thought it would, and it had made them incredibly drunk. Mukuro especially. Somehow this had resulted in a drunken bet that whichever one of them caught him first (he did not agree to this bet. Not at all) would get to 'have him.' He knew very well what that meant, no matter how much he wished he didn't.

Which was exactly why he was now on the run. He heard a shout from below him, and looked down to see white hair slowly (very slowly) climbing up the tree he had paused in. Great, Hayato found him. At least he was fairly sure that Hayato had no idea how to tree hop. Otherwise, Tsuna would be in a bit of a pickle. As it was, however, he just resumed moving, ignoring the wail of failure behind him and the sound of someone falling.

Hayato would be fine. He had survived worse.

Tsuna kept moving until the explosions that had been consistently happening stopped. Tsuna felt dread curl in the pit of his stomach, fear making his mouth taste sour and his heart race. This was bad. He still had at least half an hour left, maybe more. He froze and slowly looked behind him, the sweat clinging to his back going cold. He gaped at the monstrous thing behind him. Apparently Mukuro's imagination got better when he was drunk.

It started toward him, and he forgot to breathe for a moment. _Go away, go away, go away... never mind that, Tsuna! Just run!_

Tsuna ran. As scary as the thing was (he couldn't even begin to describe it), it appeared that it couldn't tree hop. Maybe...maybe Reborn was right, and tree hopping would save his life one day. (Reborn was always right.)

He was fifteen minutes away from freedom when it happened. The thing he had encountered earlier showed up in front of him again, and he felt the same dread and fear again. He turned and continued hopping. The thing made a noise, and the whole forest stood still for a second. Then motion resumed, and the thing was gone. And then Tsuna realized he had nowhere to go.

He had accidentally found a large clearing. Which was great because he could come back later when he needed a break from paperwork, but right now...right now he either had to go around, or climb down. Considering that it was a long way around, just climbing down and going across would be faster. He was almost back to the mansion anyway.

 _10..._

He made it to the middle of the clearing when they found him. They surrounded him like hungry wolves waiting to descend on a feast. He was so glad that they had left their gear at the mansion just like he had. He just had to survive for a little longer. Then they would pass out from the shock of their Flames breaking free from the trance. (Normal people passed out from being drunk, but they were Vongola.)

 _9..._

His Guardians suddenly realized that they were all in the same place, and a massive fight broke out, with Tsuna caught in the middle.

 _8..._

He almost made it to the other edge of the clearing and back into the safety of the trees, but Mukuro seemed to have seen this coming. He was next to him in a second, a smile (a terrifying smile) on his lips.

 _7..._

Mukuro threw Tsuna back into the fight, and Tsuna realized that somehow, somewhere he had lost his shirt. Aww, that was one of his favorites.

 _6..._

 _5..._

Tsuna ducked under fists and other wayward appendages, using his flexibility and reflexes to move out of the way.

 _4..._

 _"_ I found you, Tsuna."

 _3..._

Tsuna jerked his head up, startled by the voice and the arm along his waist. It was just Takeshi, whew. Wait...Takeshi?!

 _2..._

"Since I caught you first, does that mean I won?" He said, a grin on his face.

 _1..._

Tsuna sighed with relief as his Guardians dropped like puppets with their strings cut, tired smiles on their faces. Tsuna groaned as he contemplated how he was going to get them back to the mansion. He grinned as an idea came to him.

He could just leave them out there as punishment for chasing him around at whatever-the-fracking-time-it-was at night. Yes, that would do, along with a nice helping of paperwork.

Yes, that would do just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bluebells and Red Bels Aren't the Same

 **Warnings:** This is not as good as previous chapters.

 **Prompt:** "Blue bells and red Bels are not to be confused." Given by Amu4ever.

 **Words:** 1,472

 **Notes:** This was hard to write. This was part of the reason Amu sent it to me apparently. So yeah, this isn't good, but I refuse to let myself agonize over it. So here ya go. Please remember to review!

Tsuna couldn't stop laughing. Someone had evidently gotten fed up with Belphegor's whining and pranked him. Pranked him quite well, if Tsuna had anything to say about it. Xanxus, sitting beside him, was also laughing. He was laughing so hard that he ended up falling off the chair. Their mutual state of laughing was probably not helped by the fact that they had just started a drinking contest when Bel started screeching.

Tsuna looked up at the fuming prince again, and once more burst out laughing. The Vongola were hosting the annual week long Christmas party, which meant that everyone (when he says everyone, he means everyone) was in the same house for a week. It didn't matter if the mansion was huge. It didn't matter that if you managed to get yourself lost enough you could go a whole day without seeing anyone.

None of that mattered.

What did matter was that somehow they all managed to bump into one another multiple times a day. This resulted in tensions being high, and Tsuna had known that at some point the prank wars (he had forbidden any actual wars), but he hadn't known that it would start so spectacularly. His stomach and sides were starting to hurt from laughing.

Someone (he had a feeling it was Hayato) had replaced Bel's shampoo and conditioner with red hair dye, and then left a note on the counter underneath a blue flower that said, "Bluebells are not to be confused with red Bels." Bel saw it when he got out of the shower, took one look in the mirror, and woke the whole mansion up with his screaming. (Why did Bel shower at night?)

Well, almost the whole mansion. Tsuna and Xanxus were still awake. Sometimes they both needed a chance to unwind with someone else who understood what it was like babysitting a bunch of psychotic children. At least, it felt like babysitting a bunch of psychotic children. So they were halfway (not entirely, they could still think somewhat normally) drunk when Bel charged into the room screaming that he was going to kill whoever did it.

So now there they were, Xanxus and Tsuna, laying on the floor laughing like idiots. Bel was still screaming at them, and Squalo, Takeshi, Hayato, and Lussuria had come into the room. Lussuria immediately strode forward to Bel and started patting his head and cooing that he looked cute with red hair (oh, and did the carpet match the drapes?).

Squalo and Hayato relaxed from their battle ready stances and finally took in what was going on. The way that Hayato started laughing like an evil maniac under his breath convinced Tsuna that he was the one that did it. The glance he shared with Squalo told Tsuna it was a group effort. He shared his observations with Xanxus, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Xanxus raised his eyebrow, and that was enough to get Tsuna going again. Xanxus followed only a moment later, and then they were rolling on the floor hugging their stomachs as they laughed. Xanxus got a little too close to the fire and set the edge of his shirt aflame. Tsuna noticed it before Xanxus, and he lunged at him, shouting,"The fire is going to eat Xanxus!"

Hayato stopped laughing for a moment, looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "Squalo, I think your boss caught himself on fire."

Squalo raised and a hand, "He'll be fine. Look, Tsuna's getting it."

Tsuna was getting it. Tsuna had taken his jacket off and was currently beating Xanxus' back, slowly putting the fire out. Nothing ended up too damaged, much to the relief of everyone. Except Bel. Bel was still screaming. Which was getting quite annoying. It was getting annoying to the point where Xanxus had stopped laughing, stood up, and grabbed one of his guns.

Said gun was currently pointing at Bel. Bel promptly screamed, turned around, and ran, all the while complaining about his red hair. He ended up taking Lussuria with him, because Lussuria still hadn't stopped clinging to him. The slower moving Guardians drifted into the room, where Tsuna, Xanxus, Hayato, and Squalo had collapsed onto some of the various chairs scattered around the room, and were sharing a drink.

Takeshi idly eyed the part of the carpet was burnt, and that he would probably have more paperwork to deal with in the morning, because Tsuna and Xanxus were going to be too hungover to deal with anything (they were the ultimate not-morning people). Takeshi left, fully intent on going back to bed. That intent was quickly fulfilled, and he drifted into peaceful scream filled sleep. (Belphegor wouldn't shut up.)

Ryohei barged in curious about the on-going screaming just as Xanxus stood up and yelled something incoherent that made Bel be quiet. Ryohei wondered how much extreme property damage there would be. And how many injuries. He was more extremely concerned about the injuries, and the paperwork that went along with them. Mostly the injuries. He proceeded to go back to bed.

Lambo came in with a bang, a grenade falling out of his hand and exploding in his face. He started crying and reached behind, miraculously pulling out a familiar pink bazooka. He aimed the bazooka at himself and pulled the trigger. Pink smoke wafted from the area of impact, blowing away and revealing a sleeping ten years older Lambo. Tsuna and Xanxus exchanged silent glances and settled on leaving him there till he woke up.

Chrome and Mukuro casually walked in, poured themselves glasses of some of the alcohol being passed around, and went back to bed. Even for them (they were early-birds of the highest nature), that was not enough sleep. Any and all problems would be dealt with in the morning. For now, they deserved alcohol for waking up and making sure no one was dying.

Kyoya threw one of the many tonfas that he somehow fit onto his person at Tsuna. Tsuna ducked and retaliated by throwing a very heavy empty bottle. Kyoya dodged, noted the drunk state of each person in the room, and decided that this was not a good time to fight. He left. His bed was quite appealing.

They went through much the same process with Xanxus' Guardians before they finally decided to lock the door. There. Now they could drink in peace. All four of them. They went through fifteen bottles of various drinks before passing out while lamenting the start of the prank war.

The next morning found the four of them nursing headaches and cursing whoever had forgotten to close the blinds the night before. Tsuna left first, staggering down the stairs. He was praying through his pounding headache that there would be no more screaming. No more pranks yet, not yet. Not before he had had a 'Hangover Fix' courtesy of the chefs.

No such luck. He was barely five feet from the kitchen doors (the kitchen was the only place you could have miracles happen) when it happened. From what he could make out of the yelling, while Lussuria was asleep someone had dyed his hair blue. Tsuna was going to assume it was Bel. Bel was probably trying to take revenge for Lussuria's clinginess the previous night.

Tsuna held his head and sighed. One day. One day he would freeze them all and be done with it. This was, unfortunately, not that day. Tsuna found some of the miracle remedy that was made by the chefs (wonderful people, those chefs). He downed it all in one go, shuddering at the nasty taste. Now to go deal with the yelling. Hopefully Xanxus hadn't killed anyone yet.

Judging by the scene he walked in on, that hope was very nearly let down. Xanxus had one gun pointed at Lussuria, one pointed at Bel, and was currently grinding his foot on Takehi's face. Tsuna sighed again. Just great. Now he would have to calm them all down. "Xanxus, put those fucking guns down. Lussuria, shut the fuck up. Bel, get over the hair. Takeshi...get off the floor."

Tsuna was not a morning person, no matter what wonderful concoctions that the chefs came up with. He was not a morning person, and so any and all activity in the morning should be quiet and quick, or else they would face the wrath of pissed off Sky. A very, very pissed off Sky who was not a morning person. They all understood this, and so everyone (including Xanxus) quietly sat in their chairs for the rest of the morning.

There was a silent agreement that the prank war would continue later that day, when the risk of dying was less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** He Didn't Regret Anything

 **Warnings:** adorable fluff, slight angst, and Reborn being awkward. And Tsuna is adorable. That is all.

 **Prompt: "** Harmonisation is a truly wonderful thing that all Elements, no matter of which type, crave, but...he already had his Guardians...and yet this was the first time he harmonised...and it was not with them." Given by Amu4ever.

 **Words:** 1,470

 **Notes:** I know this is super late, and for that I apologize, but I had a ton of fun writing this. There may be a sequel, depending on the response it gets. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Reborn stared at the small (too small) child sitting quietly on the steps in front of his house. The six-year-old was all big honey-colored eyes, fluffy brown hair, with a soft voice to top it off. And somehow, he was Reborn's Sky. His _second_ Sky. The child defied all logic and his Flames refused to let him go. Reborn really needed to stop getting himself into these situations. (He didn't regret anything.)

Reborn crouched down, brushing the kids shoulder with a gentle hand. Even that much was enough to make him flinch, his body instinctively flinching away from any and all touch. Dark anger rose up inside Reborn, and only his sheer force of will and the need to make sure his Sky was okay prevented him from finding the ones who did this to him and killing them. (He may have checked for any wounds or ailments with his Flames...)

His Sky slowly turned around, terror clear on his face, fighting every part of himself that wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the nearest person and cry (especially the one behind. The man was so warm). His eyes latched onto Reborn's, searching to see if he had any intent to harm him. The child dubbed him safe, and promptly launched himself forward, burying his face in Reborn's stomach as his body was wracked by sobs.

Reborn froze. He had no idea what to do with crying children. He wanted so badly to comfort the child that he had known for less than a minute, but he just didn't know how. He awkwardly lifted a hand and patted the kids head, body stiff as a board. He shifted the child slightly, moving so he could sit down on the steps, and then put his arms around the still crying boy. (That was how people hugged, right?)

They sat there, Reborn rubbing gentle circles on the kids back until he calmed down. The small child seemed to realize where he was, because it only took him a minute to pull back, his face red from both crying and blushing. Reborn ruffled the kids hair and introduced himself. Honey-colored eyes stared at him, and then his Sky nodded, and did the same.

Reborn didn't know what to do, which seemed to be a recurring theme in his current situation, so he defaulted to what his father used to do for him when he was upset (which was rare). "Hey Tsuna," he said, his voice coming out gruffer than he'd meant it to, "I've been told I make a mean hot chocolate. Want to talk about it while we warm up?"

Tsuna stared at him for a moment, and then the biggest smile Reborn had ever seen on a child bloomed on his face like someone had given him the world. (And perhaps he had been given the world.)

Reborn stood up and held his hand out to his logic defying Sky. (He didn't regret anything...)

And his Sky nodded, grabbing his hand and refusing to let go. (Stubborn, but he wouldn't change it for the world...)

As they walked to Reborn's temporary apartment, Reborn thought that maybe there was a reason that he'd felt drawn to come to this one place. (And it wasn't because it had the best sushi place ever...)

And as Tsuna inhaled the cocoa, Reborn smiled for the first time in a very long while. (Because he had known, from the very first glance, that he had found it...)

Because Reborn had finally found a home.

Line-Break

The next day, Reborn decided to observe (not stalk, never stalk) his new Sky. He had made sure to wake up early in the morning so he could see if Tsuna and his parents had a routine. Tsuna was, surprisingly, the first to wake up. He had about an hour and a half to get to school, which, depending on how fast or slow he got ready, could be plenty of time. (Or not enough.)

Thankfully, his Sky didn't take long, and was out the door before his mother even woke up. His father, if he was still alive, didn't appear to be home at the moment, so there was no need to worry about him. Reborn followed his Sky, his quiet Sky, to the school. While he didn't go in, he did watch (carefully, of course) though the window. What he saw brought his dark rage from the day before back to the forefront of his mind. (Something was bothering him, and he couldn't quite place it...

Tsuna's desk was covered in derogatory words. And Tsuna either didn't notice, or he was just so used to it (he was sure it was the second option, and it made him angry). Tsuna hadn't really said anything the previous day, but judging from what Reborn saw, it was not a huge leap to assume that Tsuna was being bullied. Mentally and physically. (And no one had done anything about it...)

During lunch, one of the bigger kids who dwarfed Tsuna's tiny frame took his food that he made by himself, pushing Tsuna over as he turned to leave. Tsuna carefully held his bruises, but he didn't look surprised. He just hugged himself and sat in a corner until the bell rang. (Why didn't the teachers do anything? Reborn had seen at least one in the room when the incident happened...)

Similar things occurred throughout the whole day. It was as if people just didn't see him as important. It certainly explained why Tsuna had been so happy for attention, even if it had been from a virtual stranger. In fact, it would explain why Tsuna's Flames had reached out so desperately for a bond, though not why his own had responded. (Why didn't people see Tsuna? Was it because they couldn't sense his Flames?)

Later that day, when Tsuna was home, Reborn finally had a chance to observe his interactions with his mother. Reborn was highly disappointed with her, and considered her a failure of a mother. She seemed to live in a fictional world where everything went right. She ignored the clearly visible bruises littering his Sky's skin. And during dinner, she pulled out a postcard that seemed to have been sent by his father.

And just like that, everything clicked. Tsuna's father was Iemitsu Sawada, his mother was Nana Sawada, and Tsuna was the Sky who had been sealed by Timoteo. The dark rage that had been simmering beneath the surface began to rise like lava, just waiting to overflow. The reason that people didn't seem to consider Tsuna at all important was because he was sealed. (Perhaps that was why the bond was only half as strong as the previous day...)

Their own instinctive sense of importance was based on Flames, and Tsuna's complete lack of any kind of them made him almost like a ghost to normal people. The only reason Reborn had noticed him the day before was because ever so briefly, Tsuna's Flames were free. They were free, and they were glorious. And Reborn was going to make that happen again. (Screw Timoteo saying he was too young...)

And so, that night, when Tsuna was taking the trash outside, Reborn walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Tsuna didn't seem surprised (that part of the bond was working), and smiled brightly, honeyed eyes lighting up. Reborn asked if he wanted to go to the park, and Tsuna agreed. (Because they knew they could trust each other...)

And when Reborn told him what had happened, told him of his plan to let Tsuna's Flames be free once more, Tsuna looked amazed that anyone would be willing to do anything for him. (And that made him madder than anything else...)

And then Tsuna nodded, and Reborn pushed on the seal. (It was hard, oh so hard, but even Timoteo was nothing compared to a determined Sun working with his Sky...)

And then it broke under the pressure of both of them. Tsuna lit up like a beacon, grinning like the cat that got into the cream. (And oh, what an adorable cat he would make...)

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears, and he moved forward. (Because Reborn's hugs were so warm...)

Reborn offered more hot chocolate, and Tsuna grabbed his hand in reply. (Because his hot chocolate was even better than his hugs...)

And Tsuna knew, young as he was, that things wouldn't be the same. (Because he knew, from the first glance, that he had found it...)

Because Tsuna had found his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Illusions and Sickness Don't Mix

 **Warnings:** Reborn in a maid outfit is vaguely mentioned, mentions of Lovecraft, THIS IS UNBETAED

 **Prompt:** I forgot the whole thing, but it was Mukuro being sick and Tsuna having to take care of him. Given by Momma Lici

 **Words:** 1,032

 **Notes:** I've been really busy lately, and just a few minutes ago I started itching to write. I had a little of this started, but I wrote the majority of this just now. It's not my best work, but I'm feeling pretty pleased with it. I'm going to try to do more writing this weekend, and if you like my writing please check out some of my other works! Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Tsuna woke up, and immediately knew that Mukuro was sick. That was the only possible explanation to the fact that his ceiling seemed to be wavering, his blankets were tentacles, and all his furniture had fur. Yes, Mukuro had to be sick. If he wasn't, someone was going to pay.

He sighed, threw off his tentacle blankets, and marched over to the door. He took a deep breath, and opened them. Screaming filled his ears, accompanied by someone being chased by something that looked like something out of one of those old German fairy tales. Or something from a Lovecraft book. Either way, it was creepy, it was fast, and it seemed to be trying to eat one of the servants.

Stepping out of his doorway that now had ears and other body parts scattered all over it, he grabbed the thing as it passed. It stopped immediately, turning it's horrifying eyes towards him, one of it's many tongues hanging out of it's mouth, drooling all over the carpet. It took him a minute, but Tsuna thought this might be one of the many hounds that were allowed to wander all over the grounds.

When it started licking him, a poor facsimile of a tail wagging behind it, that thought was confirmed. This was definitely a dog, and definitely not dangerous. It was only that the poor servant had had horrible luck this morning, and the dog had ended up thinking it was all just a game. Animals tended to be able to see through illusions much more easily than humans, which meant that the dog had had no idea that it looked like a monster.

He sighed, grabbed one of the tentacles that was probably just a leash, and started to head towards Mukuro's room. Not that that was an easy task, considering that the some parts of the mansion were upside down, some were sideways, some looked like a swamp, and some had no words to describe them.

He ran into Reborn on the way, and had to close his eyes almost immediately. Reborn in a pink tutu and a maids uniform was not something he wanted to see, nor had the desire to see again. Although Reborn's reaction upon seeing him had been rather funny. Turned out, as he realized when he looked in a mirror, that Mukuro had made it look like he was a demon of some sort. The kind of demon that wore skimpy clothing, and had horns and a tail. That had been a pleasant surprise.

Eventually, after many wrong turns and strange costumes on people, he found his way to Mukuro's room. It was strangely absent of any illusions, to the point that the ones on himself and the dog melted away as they stood outside the door. He could practically feel the Mist Flames raging from where he stood.

He sighed, pushed open the door, and strode inside. Just as he suspected, Mukuro was lying in his bed, his face flushed and all his covers kicked off the bed. Tsuna soothed the Mist Flames with his own, the amount of screams filtering into the room dying down as he did so. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Mukuro and laid a hand on his forehead.

He didn't need a thermometer to know that it was too hot. Heading to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel, and ran it under cold water. He rung it out, and then folded it and placed it on Mukuro's forehead. He was going to have to take care of Mukuro personally, since his Flames were the only thing keeping the horror of the illusions from happening again.

This was going to be a very, very long week.

Later that day, when Tsuna ventured out for food, the mansion seemed strangely empty. Upon further investigation, he found that everyone was hiding from Reborn. Probably because of the illusion from earlier, which had been named the Maid of Death. He found it highly amusing that everyone but Reborn knew of it, and that no-one knew that Reborn didn't know. Not that he was about to tell them. It would be good to keep them on their toes.

Still, he needed to find Chrome. He couldn't take care of Mukuro 24/7 due to paperwork and training, but if he and Chrome switched every so often, then it would work out fine. It wasn't like this was the first time it had happened. Everything would be fine.

All his hopes were dashed in the space of a few seconds by a few, simple words. Chrome was one a mission. And it wasn't just any missions, but a long term infiltration mission. Which meant that he would be the only one taking care of Mukuro for the forseeable future. This was not how he wanted to spend his days, but he supposed it was necessary.

His day passed by quickly, between him doing paperwork in Mukuro's room and taking care of the illusionist himself. He fell into bed that night, feeling far more exhausted than he normally should have been. Keeping Mukuro's Flames at bay had been more draining than he thought. With that thought in mind, he quickly slipped into sleep.

The first thing that greeted Tsuna's ears the next morning was more screaming, but this time he was in a far less accommodating mood. He trudged down to the kitchens, steadfastly ignoring the various illusions around him, and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the dining table, and glared at anyone who said anything about anything. Just because he had seemed awake yesterday morning did _not_ mean he was awake this morning.

Funny how people only seemed to remember that when they had his Morning Glare of Death trained on them. Finishing his coffee, he felt more up to the task that seemed like it would last forever. He dragged his feet up to Mukuro's room, and settled himself in for the day.

Yes, this was going to be a very, very long week.


End file.
